1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to systems for identifying and tracking individual product-items or packages traveling through a production, manufacturing, packaging, shipment-fulfillment or distribution assembly line. More-particularly, the invention is directed to a new system and associated unique labeling and new method for automatically labeling for verification and tracking purposes, a plurality of items destined for transport out of the facility within which the assembly line resides. By way of example, each of the plurality of ‘items’ may include, without limitation, any of a wide variety of one or more similar or different products and the packages/packaging used for containing/clustering together one or more smaller objects, that may benefit from identification through a labeling: ‘products’ is contemplated to include items such as handheld devices, cell phones, compact disks (CD/DVD/etc.) and other recording/storage media (magnetic and otherwise), as well as books, magazines, newspapers, prepared/packaged foodstuff and other products, produced or manufactured in quantity, whether in assembly line fashion; and ‘packages/packaging’ used for containing or otherwise clustering together one or more smaller objects for transport is contemplated to include bottles, boxes, packets, pouches, tubes, envelopes, baggies, flexible-wrap, fusion material, cans/canisters, blister-packs, vacuum-formed packs, recording/storage media cases, and other such packaging and containment shapes.
The new system and method for labeling and verifying a plurality of items uses luminescent marking (preferably one that exhibits the phenomenon fluorescence) and a visible indicia (permanent impression visible to a human eye) along with an inspection apparatus for reading/recognition of coded-indicia of the luminescent marking. The luminescent marking, comprising unique symbology, may overlap—at least in part—the visual indicia, forming a unique labeling either directly applied to an item or applied to labeling medium for application to an item. The labeling, in cooperation with the inspection apparatus, provides an item verification tool for assembly line operations (with or without a common carrier/receptacle/tote) or subsequent on-site item verification. Regardless of shape, size, or construction, those items labeled and collected in a common carrier, or tote, are verified by the visual/inspection apparatus, before being deposited into an external shipment container—such as a larger envelope, box, bag, exterior-wrap, tub, and so on—bound for a selected destination.
The luminescent marking is made by applying a dye or ink (such as fluorescent dye, or any of a multitude of materials/compounds that can be applied to a surface of a label medium or item, as mentioned, for subsequent stimulation by irradiation) so that it is generally ‘invisible’ to the human eye without the aid of IR, UV, or other such radiation. That is to say, this ‘invisible’ marking preferably creates a permanent impression of indicia that requires stimulation of the dye/ink with radiation (such as visible IR or UV radiation, and so on, depending on the dye/ink) to cause the otherwise ‘invisible’ indicia to become visible for a machine assisted manual inspection or machine auto-visual inspection. In one aspect, the unique system and method employs a computerized unit to direct and control the auto-application of printed labels to, or auto-application of the labeling directly onto an outwardly facing surface of, items which are consequently loaded into respective totes and moved through an auto-inspection and verification station to reject or accept (i.e., ‘clear-the-way’) totes for further processing. Note that it is contemplated the labeling may be manually affixed to the items. In a further aspect, the unique labeling (applied to items within assembly line operations) from which item-information is collected and recorded/stored during those operations, can be employed for subsequent on-site item verification once the item(s) reach a respective destination to which they/it were bound after the assembly line operations.
2. General Discussion of Technological Areas (by Way of Background Reference, Only)
Historical Perspective: prior labeling and product tracking systems. Conventional labeling systems, including prior systems owned by the assignee hereof and invented by at least one applicant hereof, typically apply a preprinted label that is either manually or automatically applied to a product or its packaging prior to being released into the fulfillment or distribution process/assembly line. Products or packaging are placed within a tote based upon desired criteria, such as each going to the same end-destination as is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/382,164 filed 4 Mar. 2003 for “Automated Packing System” incorporated herein by reference for its detailed technical background discussion of an innovation of one applicant hereof, while obligated under an assignment to the assignee hereof. The products in a tote often require verification and validation, for example, see pp. 25/54-26/54 of application Ser. No. 10/382,164.
Additionally, by way of further background reference only: U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,657 discusses an auto-prescription filling, sorting and packaging system incorporating an assembly line to label bottles into which pills have been dispensed; PCT International application published as No. WO 94/16902 on 4 Aug. 1994 entitled “TECHNIQUE FOR LABELING AN OBJECT FOR ITS IDENTIFICATION AND/OR VERIFICATION” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,289 granted 16 Mar. 1993 entitled “METHOD FOR LABELING AN OBJECT FOR ITS VERIFICATION” discuss labeling techniques; PCT International application published as No. WO 03/104780 A1 on 18 Dec. 2003 entitled “LABEL INSPECTION METHOD AND LABEL INSPECTION DEVICE” originating from a Japanese patent application, has an example of a labeling scheme; and radio frequency (RF) identification tags are known to have been adopted for limited use in material tracking and verification.
Typically, product identification labels have an opaque barcode with a ‘picket fence’ styled identifier commonly referred to as Code 3of9, Code 128 and so on. Where product-items are odd-shaped, or of many shapes, and have no guaranteed orientation at time of being read manually or using an auto-visual apparatus (bottle on its side, for instance), reading a traditionally-coded picket fence identifier at Off angle is difficult. Therefore, any item incorrectly oriented must be re-oriented prior to attempting a reading function.
Selected Definitions, for Background Reference.
Luminescence is light not generated by high temp. alone. Luminescence differs from incandescence, in that luminescence usually occurs at lower temperatures. Examples of luminescence include fluorescence, bioluminescence, and phosphorescence (the latter is a specialized form of photoluminescence—so called ‘glow-in-the-dark’ substances phosphoresce). Luminescence can be caused by chemical or biochemical changes, electrical energy, subatomic motions, reactions in crystals, or stimulation of an atomic system. The simplest photoluminescent processes are resonant radiations, in which a photon of a particular wavelength is absorbed and an equivalent photon is immediately emitted (involving no significant internal energy transitions); this happens on the order of 10 nanosec. Fluorescence is an effect that occurs when the chemical substrate undergoes internal energy transitions before re-emitting the energy from the absorption event: Some of the original energy is dissipated so that the emitted light is of lower energy than that absorbed. Fluorescence is mostly found as an optical phenomenon in ‘cold bodies’, in which a molecule absorbs a high-energy photon, and re-emits it as a lower-energy photon with a longer wavelength. The absorbed photon may be in the ultraviolet, with the emitted light in the visible range, but this depends on the absorbance curve and Stokes shift of the particular fluorophore. For example, the mineral fluorite, composed of calcium fluoride, exhibits this phenomenon. The wavelengths that our eye can see, often referred to as visible light or the visible spectrum, are those between ˜400-700 nm, which is a small fraction of the vast electromagnetic spectrum of radiation.
Background: Computerized Devices, Memory & Storage Devices/Media.
I. Digital computers. A processor is the set of logic devices/circuitry that responds to and processes instructions to drive a computerized device. The central processing unit (CPU) is considered the computing part of a digital or other type of computerized system. Often referred to simply as a processor, a CPU is made up of the control unit, program sequencer, and an arithmetic logic unit (ALU)—a high-speed circuit that does calculating and comparing. Numbers are transferred from memory into the ALU for calculation, and the results are sent back into memory. Alphanumeric data is sent from memory into the ALU for comparing. The CPUs of a computer may be contained on a single ‘chip’, often referred to as microprocessors because of their tiny physical size. As is well known, the basic elements of a simple computer include a CPU, clock and main memory; whereas a complete computer system requires the addition of control units, input, output and storage devices, as well as an operating system. The tiny devices referred to as ‘microprocessors’ typically contain the processing components of a CPU as integrated circuitry, along with associated bus interface. A microcontroller typically incorporates one or more microprocessor, memory, and I/O circuits as an integrated circuit (IC). Computer instruction(s) are used to trigger computations carried out by the CPU. Frequency counters are digital indicating meters for measurement and display of input signals in the form of square wave(s) and pulse(s).
II. Computer Memory and Computer Readable Storage. While the word ‘memory’ has historically referred to that which is stored temporarily, with storage traditionally used to refer to a semi-permanent or permanent holding place for digital data—such as that entered by a user for holding long term—more-recently, the definitions of these terms have blurred. A non-exhaustive listing of well known computer readable storage device technologies are categorized here for reference: (1) magetic tape technologies; (2) magnetic disk technologies include floppy disk/diskettes, fixed hard disks (often in desktops, laptops, workstations, etc.), (3) solid-state disk (SSD) technology including DRAM and ‘flash memory’; and (4) optical disk technology, including magneto-optical disks, PD, CD-ROM, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD-ROM, DVD-R, DVD-RAM, WORM, OROM, holographic, solid state optical disk technology, and so on.